Our Phoenix
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [SEQUEL OF HANDKERCHIEF] Thank you, for your handkerchief. Ketika cinta sederhana itu berujung pada pengucapan janji suci, maka burung-burung merpati pun akan ikut bernyanyi #BaekYeol. A/N : Warning, GS! FF ini adalah sebagai tanda hiatusnya author dari FFn selama UN!


_**(Oneshot) 'Sequel of Handkerchief' | GenderSwitch**_

[Inspirated] Utada Hikaru – First Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other cast

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : GS, Hurts, Romance, (GAR)

Couple : ChanBaek *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Thank you, for your _**'Handkerchief'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat CHANBAEK! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Utada Hikaru – First Love ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berlangsung selama 3 tahun. Kini, mereka sudah masuk universitas. Chanyeol jurusan bisnis, sedangkan Baekhyun jurusan biologi. Dalam hubungan mereka yang bisa dibilang 'jaga-jarak-selalu', tidak ada halang rintang. Baekhyun memaklumi Chanyeol yang merupakan _flower boy_ di kampus, sehingga membiarkan Chanyeol bersama teman _yeoja_-nya. Dan Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun, sehingga selalu jaga jarak dengan teman-teman _yeoja_-nya. Ah, _beautiful_ ^_^

Suatu hari, Baekhyun tengah duduk sendiri di atap universitas. Dia juga membawa tasnya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bolos. Universitas pulang cepat, sehingga Baekhyun lebih memilih berdiam diri di atap universitas.

"Huh, cuacanya dingin. Sebentar lagi musim dingin"keluh Baekhyun seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

SRET

Sebuah jaket tersampir di punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh. Tampak seorang Chanyeol tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Baekhyun menunduk dan merona merah.

"Aku selalu tahu dimana kau berada"ucap Chanyeol, lantas duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Memangnya _oppa_ tidak ada kegiatan dengan teman-teman? Biasanya _oppa_ diajak makan siang oleh teman-teman _oppa_"tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku sedang tidak nafsu. Biasalah. Setiap mau musim dingin, pasti selera makan kita menurun. Kau sendiri tidak makan?"ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sedang tidak selera makan"jawab Baekhyun.

"Nah, aku bawa bekal. Kau mau? Kita makan bersama saja di sini"ucap Chanyeol seraya merogoh tasnya.

"_Arraseo_, _oppa_"sahut Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

Chanyeol membuka kotak bekalnya. Dua potong roti isi. Chanyeol menyodorkan sepotong pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

CIT CIT

Terdengar cicit burung. Mereka mengendarkan pandangannya. Tampak seekor burung bertengger pada bahu Baekhyun. Burung itu menatap roti di tangan Baekhyun dengan lapar. Baekhyun memotong sedikit, lantas menyodorkannya. Burung itu menatap roti itu sebentar, lantas mematuknya cepat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh.

CIT CIT CIT

Setidaknya beberapa ekor burung menghampiri mereka. Beberapa bertengger pada bahu dan kepala mereka. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lantas mengangguk. Baekhyun pun merobek roti itu menjadi beberapa bagian, lantas menaruhnya di telapak tangannya.

Burung-burung itu mengerubungi tangan Baekhyun, lantas mematuknya dengan lahap. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling terkekeh. Setelah menyadari bahwa roti itu habis, burung-burung itu pun menemani mereka di atap.

-XOXO-

Siang beranjak sore. Jam tangan Chanyeol menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Chanyeol pun memasukkan kotak bekalnya.

"Baek, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang"ucap Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo_"sahut Baekhyun, lantas meninggalkan gerombolan burung yang tengah bermain bersamanya.

CIT CIT CIT

Burung-burung itu bercicit, seakan-akan memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lantas menghampiri burung-burung itu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun dalam bahasa manusia.

Burung-burung itu menyingkir, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Sebutir telur burung berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun menatap haru burung-burung itu.

"Untukku?"tanya Baekhyun.

Burung-burung itu terdiam. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan keemasan, lantas menyelimuti telur itu dan membawanya. Ia pun menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah agak jauh.

-XOXO-

"_Oppa_!"panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh. Tampak Baekhyun tengah berlari ke arahnya. Saputangan masih ada di tangan Baekhyun, tampak menyelimuti sesuatu.

"_Ige mwo_?"tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membukanya, membuat Chanyeol tercekat. Sebutir telur burung tampak di situ. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Burung-burung itu menyerahkannya padaku"jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus telur itu, lantas tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh bahagia. Chanyeol pun memberi isyarat agar segera turun dan pulang.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke depan rumahnya. Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol.

"_Oppa_ tidak mau masuk?"tawar Baekhyun.

"_Arraseo_. Lagipula belum terlalu sore"sahut Chanyeol.

Mereka pun masuk. Di ruang tamu, tampak orang tua Baekhyun tengah menonton televisi.

"_Appa, eomma_, Baekhyun pulang!"pekik Baekhyun semangat.

"Ah, _chagiya_. Eh, ada Chanyeol juga"sahut sang _eomma_ –Sungmin.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_, _eomma_ dan _appa_"sapa Chanyeol sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Nah, Baekhyun, bawalah Chanyeol ke kamar. Kalau kalian lapar, kalian tinggal mengambil di _refrigerator_"ucap sang _appa_ –Kyuhyun– seraya menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo_, _appa_"balas Baekhyun, lantas beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

CKLEK

Kamar nuansa putih keemasan pun menyambut mereka. Chanyeol mengendarkan pandangannya. Dia pun duduk di kasur empuk Baekhyun yang bergambar tokoh Frozen –Elsa.

"Ah, kamarmu sangat hangat, Baek"puji Chanyeol.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _oppa_"balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kardus, lantas mengisinya dengan potongan-potongan kertas. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan heran.

"Untuk apa ini?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh? Ini untuk telur ini. Kalau tidak diberi kehangatan, bisa-bisa gagal menetas"jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan biru safir, lantas menyodorokannya pada Baekhyun.

"Siapa tahu butuh"ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida_, _oppa_. Tapi, bagaimana dengan _oppa_?"balas Baekhyun seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Ah, aku masih punya beratus lembar saputangan di rumah. Kau tak usah khawatir"ucap Chanyeol seraya mengibas tangannya.

Baekhyun menaruh saputangan Chanyeol di permukaan potongan-potongan kertas, lalu saputangan miliknya di samping saputangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menaruh telur itu perlahan-lahan, lantas kembali menaruh potongan-potongan kertas.

"Nah, selesai! Nanti, tinggal ditaruh di bawah lampu meja belajar, agar hangat! Huh, aku tak sabar melihat bayi burungnya!"pekik Baekhyun semangat.

"Memangnya kau diperbolehkan untuk merawat hewan?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Boleh. Dulu, Baekhyun punya anjing _golden retriever_, namanya Jack Frost. Tapi, dia mati karena tertabrak mobil di depan rumah"jawab Baekhyun, dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sudahlah. Jack Frost-mu pasti sudah ada di tempat yang tepat sekarang"hibur Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menamai burung itu nanti dengan nama–"ucap Baekhyun terputus, karena berpikir.

"Phoenix!"pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Mereka pun saling terkekeh gemas. Baekhyun pun menyalakan lampu meja belajarnya, lantas menaruh kardus berukuran sedang itu di bawah lampu itu –memberi kehangatan.

-XOXO-

Sudah 2 minggu berjalan. Baekhyun rajin memperhatikan kardus berisi telur itu. Kini, Baekhyun tengah mempelajari materi ekskresi mamalia ketika kardusnya bergerak.

SREK SREK

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia pun beranjak pelan ke arah kardus itu. Telur itu bergerak! Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, lantas terus mengamati telur itu.

KRAK!

Sebuah retakan tercipta. Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya. Telur itu terus bergerak-gerak.

KRAK! KRAK!

Retakan-retakan lain muncul. Baekhyun menatap dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi pada telur itu.

KRAK!

Sebuah rongga tercipta, dengan paruh yang tampak menyembul keluar. Masih ada selaput-selaput di tubuh burung itu. Baekhyun mempersiapkan secangkir air bersih dan sebuah saputangan –untuk memandikan burung itu.

KRAK!

Telur itu menetas sepenuhnya. Bayi burung itu masih belum membuka matanya. Baekhyun merendam saputangannya ke dalam air hangat pada cangkir itu, lantas memerasnya dan mengusapkannya perlahan pada bayi burung itu. Bayi burung itu membuka matanya, lantas mendapati sosok Baekhyun tengah tersenyum manis.

"Cit cit"cicitnya –seakan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai induknya.

Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah sumpit dengan cacing kecil di ujungnya. Bayi burung itu pun mematuknya pelan-pelan. Baekhyun mengelus kulit merah bayi burung itu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Phoenix, kau sungguh lucu. Kuharap kau bisa tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi burung kesayanganku"harap Baekhyun.

-XOXO-

Universitas sedang libur, sehingga Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Bulu-bulu Phoenix sudah tumbuh. Bulu itu berwarna putih bersih, tanpa corak warna lain. Ya, Phoenix adalah seekor bayi merpati kecil.

"Nah, kau sudah lapar?"tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih botol berisi cacingnya, lantas mengambil cacingnya dengan sumpit dan menyodorkannya pada Phoenix yang masih berada di dalam kardus.

Phoenix mematuknya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Baekhyun pun terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah bayi burung itu. Baekhyun sangat menyukai mata polos itu, meskipun Phoenix adalah seekor burung.

TOK TOK

"Baekkie, ada yang mencarimu"terdengar suara Sungmin.

"_Nugu_, _eomma_?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol"jawab Sungmin.

"_Arraseo_"sahut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menaruh sumpitnya, lantas segera turun ke bawah. Tampak seorang Chanyeol tengah berbincang dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_, _oppa_! Ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan. Kau– mau?"tawar Chanyeol.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi Phoenix sudah menetas, jadi aku harus merawatnya seharian ini"tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Phoenix sudah menetas? Coba kulihat!"ucap Chanyeol dengan antusias.

"Siapa Phoenix itu, Baekkie?"tanya Kyuhyun yang heran.

"Ah, dia bayi burung merpati. Aku mendapatkannya di atap sekolah. Saat itu dia masih di dalam telur, jadi aku membawanya pulang dan merawatnya di atap"jelas Baekhyun seraya menunduk.

"Oh, bayi burung. Rawat dengan benar, lho! Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja pada _eomma_"balas Sungmin.

"_Arraseo_, _eomma_. _Kajja_!"ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka pun naik ke lantai 2 dan memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengamati kardus itu. Phoenix tengah bercicit-cicit ria, seakan takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Nah, ini dia Phoenix"ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam kardus. Seekor bayi burung menatapnya dengan polos. Bulu-bulunya putih bersih. Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya pelan-pelan. Phoenix menatap tangan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi polosnya.

SRET

Chanyeol berhasil mengelus tubuh Phoenix. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Dia pikir Phoenix akan mematuknya.

"Ah, dia jinak sekali"ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"_Mollayo_, _oppa_. Padahal dia selalu ada di dalam kardus. Dia belum siap untuk dilepas keluar kardus, tapi aku sudah mengajaknya keliling kamar"ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, begitu"balas Chanyeol.

-XOXO-

3 bulan sudah umur Phoenix. Bulu-bulunya tampak begitu mengkilat –karena Baekhyun rajin merawatnya. Kini, Phoenix sudah menjadi burung merpati cantik. Baekhyun tidak mengurungnya di dalam kandang. Dia melepaskan Phoenix. Tapi entah kenapa, Phoenix tidak pernah mau keluar dari rumah Baekhyun. Kalaupun keluar, dia pasti akan selalu bertengger di pundak Baekhyun –dan tidak akan terbang sama sekali.

Kali ini pun demikian. Baekhyun dan Phoenix tengah bermain-main di kamar ketika Chanyeol menelponnya.

PIP PIP

"_Yeoboseyo_?"sapa Baekhyun.

"_Ah, Baekkie. Hari ini kau ada waktu? Aku mau mengajakmu jalan. Aku sudah menyelesaikan skripsiku, jadi kau tak perlu memusingkan jalan-jalan kali ini_"

"Ah, _oppa_. _Arraseo_"jawab Baekhyun, diselingi senyuman.

"_Pakai baju yang cantik, nde? Hehehe. Annyeong_"

"_Annyeong_"ucap Baekhyun, lantas memutus sambungan.

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju lemari bajunya. Phoenix masih setia berputar-putar di kasurnya.

"Phoenix, aku mau keluar. Kau mau ikut atau di rumah saja?"tanya Baekhyun, seakan-akan Phoenix mengerti kata-kata Baekhyun.

SREK SREK

Phoenix pun terbang ke pundak Baekhyun –seakan mau ikut. Baekhyun mengelus kepala Phoenix dengan lembut, lantas beranjak untuk memakai bajunya.

-XOXO-

TIING TONG

Chanyeol tengah memencet bel rumah itu, ketika seorang Baekhyun membukanya. Tampak sekali bahwa Baekhyun sudah siap.

"Ah, kenapa Phoenix ada di pundakmu?"tanya Chanyeol sedikit heran.

"Dia ingin ikut"jawab Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng gemas, lantas tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, jangan sampai dia mengotori mobilku!"tegas Chanyeol, dengan nada yang lembut.

"_Arraseo_, _oppa_!"sahut Baekhyun seraya berpose hormat.

"_Kajja_"ajak Chanyeol, lantas menarik Baekhyun ke mobil.

Phoenix sama sekali tidak berpaling dari pundak Baekhyun. Dia terus bertengger, kemanapun Baekhyun pergi.

-XOXO-

Siang berganti malam. Sudah seharian ini Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun jalan-jalan, tentu saja dengan Phoenix yang setia menjadi pengikut mereka. Kini, mereka tengah menikmati keindahan Han Gang.

"Huh, aku lelah, _oppa_"keluh Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Chanyeol memamerkan _joker smile_-nya, lantas mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Phoenix pun mematuk tangan Chanyeol.

TUK

"Aww!"ringis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Phoenix memang selalu mematuk tangan orang-orang yang membuat Baekhyun sebal. Dan seakan-akan Phoenix tahu bahwa Baekhyun sebal kepada Chanyeol karena mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan diulangi lagi"ucap Baekhyun pada Phoenix.

"_Aish_, Phoenix nakal, _eoh_?"goda Chanyeol seraya memukul pelan kepala burung itu dengan telunjuknya.

Chanyeol menatap dalam manik _onyx_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapan itu.

"Baek, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu"ucap Chanyeol serius

"_Ige mwo_?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau tahu? Kita sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama 3 tahun. Dan pada saat aku menemui keluargamu untuk pertama kali, aku berjanji pada keluargamu bahwa aku akan meminangmu saat aku selesai kuliah. Dan kau tahu apa artinya?"jelas Chanyeol.

"O-_oppa_–"kaget Baekhyun dengan kalimat yang terputus.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, lantas berlutut di hadapannya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya –terharu.

"_Would you marry me_?"tanya Chanyeol dengan kilatan meyakinkan dari matanya.

"_Oppa_– tidak bercanda, kan?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pelawak?"tanya Chanyeol balik.

Baekhyun menangis haru. Phoenix menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya pada pipi Baekhyun –seakan-akan menghibur majikannya itu.

"_Yes, I do_"jawab Baekhyun final.

Chanyeol meraih sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, lantas membukanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah cincin emas 24 karat yang polos tanpa hiasan apapun.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu sederhana, tapi– izinkan aku untuk menautkannya di jari manismu"ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol pun memasangnya pada jari manis tangan kanan Baekhyun, lantas mengecup punggung tangan itu. Chanyeol pun berdiri. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh haru pada Chanyeol.

"Semoga kau memanglah jodoh yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku"harap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya. Nafas mereka menguar bersama. Hidung mereka pun bertautan dan–

CHU

Chanyeol berhasil mengunci bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tak ada nafsu dalam kecupan itu. Chanyeol menyesapi bibir itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun pun tak menolak sampai–

TUK TUK

"Aww!"ringis Chanyeol, yang otomatis mengakhiri kecupan itu.

Chanyeol meringis sakit. Tampaknya Phoenix-lah biang keladi itu. Dan kini, burung itu memasang ekspresi polosnya -_-

"Huh, Phoenix-mu itu terlalu nakal! Lain kali jangan ajak dia kalau kita berkencan!"tegas Chanyeol seraya mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"_Nappeun_ Phoenix!"tegas Baekhyun seraya menyentil kepala Phoenix pelan.

Phoenix pun hanya mengepakkan sayapnya –seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak salah apa-apa.

-XOXO-

2 minggu kemudian. Keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan untuk pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Meskipun Chanyeol merupakan anak seorang direktur, bukan berarti pernikahannya berlangsung mewah. Hanya orang-orang terdekat dan teman kuliahan saja yang mereka undang. Sekitar 300 orang menghadiri undangan. Pernikahan yang sederhana, namun tetap menaruh kesan _glamour_.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Apa kalian pikir Phoenix sedang bertengger di pundaknya? Jawabannya– tidak. Phoenix tengah bermain dengan sekelompok merpati penghuni gereja itu. Sang _eomma_ –Sungmin– menghampiri Baekhyun, lantas mengusap pundaknya lembut.

"Jangan gugup. _Kajja_"ucap Sungmin lembut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, lantas mengikuti langkah sang _eomma_. Tampak Kyuhyun sudah bersiap. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Eh, anakku tengah gugup rupanya"goda Kyuhyun.

TENG TENG

Lonceng terdengar syahdu di antara para undangan. Seorang _namja_ ber-_tuxedo_ putih tengah menunggu sang mempelai _yeoja_. Chanyeol meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia sangat gugup, membuat beberapa tamu yang menyadarinya terkekeh pelan.

KRIET

Pintu gereja terbuka. Chanyeol berbalik, lantas termangu. Dia ingat _moment_ 3 tahun lalu, saat Baekhyun datang dengan gaun Belle-nya. Kini, Baekhyun memakai gaun putih dengan ornamen _sapphire blue_. Gaun yang sederhana, namun tetap _glamour_. Chanyeol terkesima, dengan ekspresi yang tidak santai.

"Kupercayakan anakku padamu"ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan tangan Baekhyun.

"_Arraseo_!"sahut Chanyeol tegas.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di altar dengan gugup. Kaki mereka gemetar. Sang pastur pun mengucapkan pernyataan-pernyataan janji pernikahan.

"_Nde_, saya bersedia!"tegas Chanyeol mantap.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Byun Baekhyun?"tanya sang pastur.

"_Nde_, saya bersedia"sahut Baekhyun lirih.

"Silakan pasangkan cincin dan ciumi pasangan kalian, dengan ketentraman abadi dari-Nya"ucap sang pastur, diamini para undangan.

Chanyeol memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun demikian. Chanyeol pun membuka tudung putih penutup wajah Baekhyun. Dirinya terhenyak, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu cantik –bagaikan pahatan.

"_Neomu yeppeo_"gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

CHU

PROK PROK PROK

Para undangan menepuk-tangankan ciuman itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tersenyum pada ciuman itu.

SREK SREK

Segerombol burung merpati memasuki gereja itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap kejadian itu, lantas terkekeh bahagia. Phoenix bertengger pada pundak Baekhyun, lantas menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya pada pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengelus kepala Phoenix itu. Senyum terukir di wajah keduanya.

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #dipatok burung beo

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal

**A/N : Setelah FF ini, author sudah mempersiapkan FF lain. Tapi, berhubung UN SMP mulai dekat, jadi author hiatus dulu, ya? Readers jangan marah u,u**

**Siapa couple selanjutnya, tunggu aja deh! Mood author sedang agak buruk karena ujian. Yah, doain aja biar UN SMP author lancar sukses tanpa hambatan ^^**

**Sekali lagi, thnx for reviews! ^^ Mind to RnR my FF?**


End file.
